Oyasuminasai
by Kaiina
Summary: Just a 2-shot. Hinata ends up living in Oyasuminasai where she meets Naruto Uzumaki. But everything changes when suddenly a stranger shows up at the door. Rated T to be sure
1. How things come to be

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters they belong to ****Masashi Kishimoto****. **(Ha suck on that, lawyers)

_Chapter 1_

"Hinata-chan! Dear Kami Hinata-chan! Thank Kami you're alright!" The woman said while kneeling down and hugging the girl.

"K-Kurenai-sensei? I don't understand. What…?"

The woman looked at her. The little girl eyes just beamed with innocence. Now slightly worried. She knew she could never tell the truth. Why did something like this have to happen? To a girl like Hinata no less. How do you tell a six year old something like this?

"Kurenai-sensei?" The still confused girl asked.

The woman stood up, quickly whipped away some tears and faked a smile. "Nothing Hinata-chan but I have some business to take care off. Would you care to join me?"

The little girl nodded and followed her while she pulled her on with her hand.

"Please don't p-pull so hard. It hurts."

The woman stopped in her tracks. What the hell was she doing? "I'm sorry Hinata-chan. I guess I'm just a little bit in a hurry."

They walked at a faster paste until they came at a big building. Hinata knew she had been at the building before but she didn't remember for what or when. There was a fan on the front of the building. It was red and white on a blue background. She stopped for a minute to admire it but the woman quickly gave another tug on her arm.

They walked through a hall of people. All seeming very busy with various things. The only thing that they all had in common was that when they saw her they stopped and looked sad. After that there were mere whispers. But what are whispers to a six year old when there are so many other more interesting things. Like all the small rooms this building seemed to consist of. Her curious eyes darted everywhere. Curiously inspecting as much as possible. The woman in front of her just kept tugging her along.

"Hinata-chan could you wait out here in the hallway for a minute while I take care of some business. I promise it won't take long."

The girl nodded eagerly and the woman smiled gently. Even if it had taken hours the girl wouldn't have minded. She never complained about anything and she was very patient. She wondered how a girl could become so perfect even when she was raised so badly. Kurenai knew the Hyuuga's well. She had trained Hinata since she was only a baby. She loved her like it was her own. Even though she had never liked the way the Hyuuga's raised they're children still she continued to work for them. She had wanted to quit multiple times but she just couldn't leave the girl alone. So she just continued to bite her tong.

Now the small Hyuuga girl waited alone in the hallway. Her pale eyes darted from one corner to the other. For a normal person there didn't seem to be much special about the hallway but kids always seemed fascinated with simple things. Two woman walked by.

"It's just such a tragedy what happened. I mean who could've seen something like that coming?" The first woman said.

The other woman nodded. "I heard. It seems to have been a real mess. They said the whole house was covered in…"

Both woman noticed the small Hyuuga girl and went silent. They both just looked at the floor while walking past not even giving her a second glance anymore.

The girl was confused but had little time to think as Kurenai came storming out of the room where she had disappeared in just moments ago.

"Hinata come on! We're leaving!" She said in a stern voice while she grabbed the little girls hand and dragged her back towards the exit of the building.

A man came out of the same room and tried to keep up with the woman. "Kurenai you can't do this. You need to think this through clearly. We both know there's no other way."

The woman stopped abruptly causing in the little girl bumping up against her. "I know." She muttered while tears came spilling down her cheeks.

"So you'll do it?" The man asked.

The woman just slowly nodded. "Come on Hinata." She said sniffing while she tugged once again on her arm.

They quickly left the building. Hinata felt uncomfortable with everyone now staring at them. When they got on the street the woman just tugged her along while looking sternly ahead. The tears seemed to have disappeared but if you looked really closely you could still see the marks they had left. Hinata had asked her multiple times what was wrong but the woman just kept sternly looking ahead and ignored the little girl.

"Where are we going Kurenai-sensei?" The woman ignored her. Suddenly Hinata started crying. The woman looked at her confused and kneeled down in front of her.

"I want to go home. I'm tired and father's going to be mad." The woman pulled the little girl close.

"I'm sorry Hinata. Don't worry. You're father isn't going to be mad at you. There is just one last place we need to go okay?"

The girl nodded and they started walking again. Soon they stood in front of a large house that Hinata had never seen before. They knocked on the door and almost immediately someone opened the door. The man had a brown spiky ponytail and a scar across his face. "Kurenai I presume?"

The woman nodded.

"Please come in." The man signaled for them to come in. "My name is Umino Iruka."

They both entered and sat down with Iruka. There was a short silence which Iruka quickly broke. "I presume you went to the police station? Because they called you would come?"

"Yes." The woman softly answered. "They told me to come."

"Do you want me too…?"

"No" The woman interrupted. "I just want to leave as soon as possible."

"I understand. I'll show you the way out."

The woman stood up and immediately felt the cold little Hyuuga hand grasp her own. The woman cringed. Like someone had hit her in the face.

"Hinata-chan, I'm going to leave now and you'll have to stay here for a while?"

"No, I want to go home." She wrapped her arms around the woman's arm. "Please Kurenai-sensei. I want to go home."

The woman winced. "Please Hinata-chan let go. I need to leave."

The girl slightly started to panic. She could feel the tense atmosphere her teacher was giving off.

"Hinata please…"

"I don't like it here! Don't leave me Kurenai-sensei! I want to go home!"

At this point one of the doors had, unknown to the two females, opened and 2 boys had appeared. They were both around Hinata's age. One with black hair, pale skin and black eyes, the other one had vibrant blue eyes, tanned skin with whisker marks on his cheeks and unruly blond hair.

"You can't go home Hinata! They're all dead!"

There was a short moment where the older woman immediately regretted her slip of the tong. It had happened in the heat of the moment. Probably because of her rage. Not at the young girl. At everything else.

"W-What?" The girl asked while tears started to spill from her eyes. She might be young but she already knew the meaning of life and death. Being a Hyuuga meant of course that she needed to be grown up for her age.

"I'm sorry Hinata. I need to go."

"Kurenai-sensei please don't go! Don't leave me!"

She desperately clung to the woman while she tried to rip free.

"Naruto, Sasuke could you give us a hand?"

The boys immediately grabbed the small girl and pulled the crying girl away from her teacher. The girl struggled but not as much as she could have.

"Kurenai-sensei please! Don't leave me!"

The woman turned around and left. Her face was though and stern but inside her heart was braking. As soon as she closed the door behind her she broke down in sobs.

As soon as the door closed the black haired boy let go of her, knowing that she would have to calm down. The girl cried even harder knowing that she was all alone. Her family had died and her sensei had left her. She desperately clung to the blond boy while she sobbed his chest. He was startled and didn't really know what to do. He settled on softly patting her head while she cried.

TSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTSTS

Hinata Hyuuga was now almost ten years older. She was sitting at the table of 'Oyasuminasai'. 'Oyasuminasai' (**good night**) was a very special and unique house. This house was founded and managed by Umino Iruka. It was a large house with small rooms where not only orphans but also children who's parents didn't have time to take care of them or traveled a lot. It currently housed twelve children and of course Iruka himself.

First there was of course Hinata Hyuuga. She used to be a part of a very important family until a great massacre occurred. Nobody had really been fond of the harsh family but still nobody had wanted something as dreadful as this to happen. Hinata had no known relatives and now was under the caretaking of Iruka.

Next to her was Kiba Inuzuka. Kiba's family were drugs addicts and criminals so at a young age Kiba had been taken from them and placed in Oyasuminasai.

Next to Kiba was Shino Aburame. Shino also came from a very important family but his family was so busy with work, traveling and so on that he stayed in Oyasuminasai during school days.

Probably the loudest person at the table Ino Yamanaka's parents didn't have enough money to raise her so the police department had arranged for her to stay in Oyasuminasai. Though she still had close contact with her family.

Chouji Akimichi's parents were world-famous chefs who did nothing but travel the world. Not wanting their child to have the same kind of life they arranged his stay with Iruka. Hoping that he could grow up normally and healthy.

Shikamaru Nara was a genius. He went to school in a special school for special kids. It wasn't far from Iruka's home. That's why his parents, who lived very far away, made Shikamaru stay here. Though he still went home for the holidays.

Rock Lee was a student under the great student under Might Guy a world famous fighter. His parents lived to far and instead of moving here they let Lee stay in Oyasuminasai. Though he along with a lot of others also went home once in a while.

Tenten's last name and reason for staying was still unknown. She never really talked about her family much. But everyone knew she still had one and visited them in the vacations.

Sakura Haruno first had to stay in Oyasuminasai when her parents were rebuilding their house and had no room for her. After that she reluctantly moved back in with her parents. After that there were multiple family issues which resulted in her returning. Though she also went home a lot.

Next to her was the very dark Sasuke Uchiha. Like Hinata his whole family had been murdered by his own brother. His brother had gone into hiding and Sasuke had decided that he was going to track him down no matter what.

The last person at the table was Konohamaru Sarutobi. He was younger than them. All of the earlier mentioned people were 15 or 16 while he was merely 12. He used to live with his grand father Hiruzen Sarutobi until he died three years ago. After words he lived with his uncle Asuma Sarutobi for a while. Until he died in a car crash only months before. Konohamaru still had family but they didn't live near here. So instead of moving the family had agreed to Konohamaru staying at Oyasuminasai.

Everyone was enjoying their breakfast even though sitting at one table with 12 people was pretty loud. They were used to it and everyone actually learned to enjoy the buzz that always seemed to be in the house. The last person to arrive at the breakfast table was Naruto Uzumaki, who had overslept.

"So you finally made it Dobe?"

"Shut up Teme! I just overslept!"

Naruto Uzumaki had been left somewhere when he was just a baby and ever since Iruka had taken care of him. This made him the first inhabitant and starting of Oyasuminasai.

Iruka sighed. "Naruto just quickly eat some breakfast so we can discuss the vacation. As you all know today is the first day of your one week vacation."

Of course everyone knew this but the news was still received with a lot of cheering.

"Okay, okay I get it. So tell me Sakura what are you going to do?"

"My taxi comes in an hour. I'll be back in five days."

Iruka noted it. "Okay what about you Ino?"

"I need to catch the bus in a half hour and I'll be staying there for the weekend. So I'll be back Monday morning."

"Okay. Shikamaru?"

"I'll take a train in two hours. I'll be back the day before school. Don't know when exactly though. I'll call you when I know."

"Alright…Chouji?"

"My parents are going to be for three days in Sweden tomorrow. I have a plain at four."

"You're going to Sweden?!" Ino yelled. "You're so lucky."

"What about you Lee?"

"I'm going to stay with Guy-sensei for a week! To intensify my youthful training!"

"Tenten?"

"Yeah I'll also be away for the whole week."

"Shino?"

"I'm going to stay with my parents. They'll be here soon to pick me up."

"And you Kiba?"

"I'm going to hang out at my grandparent's for a while. I probably will be back Wednesday or Thursday."

"Okay that's everyone. So Chouji, Naruto, Sasuke, Konohamaru and Hinata are still going to here tonight. That's good. Listen I'm not going to be here tonight. So you'll guys will just have to order pizza or something."

"Or Hinata can cook something!" Naruto said enthusiastically. "Can you make ramen tonight Hinata?"

The girl nodded.

"Yes!" He and Chouji cheered.

STLSTLSTLSTLSTLSTLSTLSTLSTL

Naruto, Sasuke, Chouji, Hinata and Konohamaru sat down on the couches in the living area.

"It's going to be so boring with everyone gone." Konohamaru sighed. "Can I come with you Chouji?"

The boy chuckled.

"Even Sakura-chan left." Naruto whined. "It's always just the four of us left here."

Chouji thought it was actually pretty weird. They all had no family left and still they complained about having to spend their vacation in Oyasuminasai. While that should be the very least of there problems.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL

The day went by slowly. Naruto, Chouji and Konohamaru had been playing basketball in the back yard. They didn't know what Sasuke had been doing because he hadn't come out of his room. Hinata had been reading a book outside and, secretly, had been admiring Naruto. Hinata had been in love with him for… well she didn't really know how long. It was just a couple of years ago that she found out she liked him as more then a friend but she was pretty sure she loved him before she realized she did. Of course she couldn't know when it started. It just grew.

Later on they were all in the basement. It was decorated with couches and a pool-table. They had played a short game of pool. Chouji and Naruto had lost. Konohamaru had already gone to bed. It came to a tie between Hinata and Sasuke.

Naruto thought Hinata probably would've won but he guessed they would play another time. When he had told Hinata how awesome she played she fainted. This was the sign that the game was over.

He wondered why he had never seen Hinata play pool before. They hung out in the basement a lot. They pooled almost every night. If they weren't they were just watching TV in the living room. But now he thought about it. Hinata was shy. She probably wasn't comfortable when everyone was here.

"Naruto you Dobe!" Sasuke scoffed.

"I didn't mean to!" He said trying to see if she was alright.

"She'll probably be alright if she gets some rest. I think I'm going to bed myself. It's kind of late."

"Yeah Dobe bring Hinata to bed I'm going to sleep too."

Naruto nodded and carefully picked the girl up and they all went upstairs. He had some trouble with opening the door with her in his arms but Chouji gave him a hand. He looked around in the room. There were two beds. One was probably from Tenten and the other from Hinata. It took him only a couple of seconds to remember which one was hers. 'They have a nice room. I wonder why we never hang out here. We hang out a lot in mine and Sasuke's room or in Ino's and Sakura-chan's.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**-Quick side note: Rooms:**

**Sasuke & Naruto**

**Kiba & Shino**

**Shikamaru & Chouji**

**Lee & Konohamaru**

**Ino & Sakura**

**Hinata & Tenten**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: I told you I was going to star a fabulous new story. Well this isn't it! XP This is just a quick story in between. I'm going to do a couple of 1-shots/2-shots/3-shots before I start a long story again. Call it a sort of vacation if you want XD But it's not a vacation. I just had a lot of ideas I wanted to finish before I start a big project again. Hope you guys are happy with the short once in the meantime.

About this story well… I just had this story very suddenly. I wrote everything in one night. I instantly liked the idea because I don't think it's been used before. (It probably has been used before but idk)

So peepz hope you enjoyed this and will enjoy it further.


	2. How things go on

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. **(Ha suck on that, lawyers)

**Chapter 2 (LAST CHAPTER)**

He looked at the girl lying peacefully in bed. He wondered if he should do anything else. He noticed that on her night stand there was a picture of everyone in Oyasuminasai. Well almost everyone. Konohamaru wasn't on it because he when the picture was taken he didn't live there yet.

He smiled. It was a nice picture. He hadn't realized how accustomed he had become to everyone. How close they were as a group even though there sometimes were problems. Hinata might not be the loudest person in the group but she still was a very important part of it. Too him everyone in Oyasuminasai was the family he never had.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Naruto it was silent in the house. He was used to living with 13 people. Now that Chouji had left it was even quieter. Sasuke and Hinata weren't the loudest people around. Konohamaru… Well Konohamaru was Konohamaru but mostly hung out with his friends. It was always like this on vacations. But it was rare that EVERYONE left there was always a couple of people who stayed home.

Konohamaru was out with his friends Udon and Moegi. He never was home a lot. You could always find him somewhere on the streets hanging out. He didn't know where Hinata was. He was just sitting outside at the 'breakfast' table. (It was 1 in the afternoon but Naruto had stayed up late) Sasuke was sitting next to him but wasn't really much company. Because he was 'reading'. Naruto huffed. What was so fun about reading anyway? If it didn't have any pictures in it Naruto didn't want it. (*****) He huffed again trying to get Sasuke's attention. When he just kept staring at his book he gave up.

"Fine! I'll just go take a shower. Anti-social bastard." **(**)**

He walked into his room to get a towel, soap… (You know the shower stuff) The rooms themselves didn't have a separate shower. They only had a little sink and a toilet. It would be a bit crazy if every room needed a separate shower. So they shared one. It wasn't really a problem to Naruto. He never showered long. But to girls like Ino and Sakura it could be quit a problem.

He heard the sound of running water. Damn that stupid Iruka. Even with so little people in the house the shower was still always occupied.

"Hey Iruka hurry up!" He yelled angrily. Like his day could've started any worse. He couldn't wait for the vacation to be over. He waited for a moment but there was no response. Probably because the water was too loud to hear anything else. "Shit" He cursed. Knowing Iruka this could take a while. Naruto took an iron pin out of his back pocked and started pocking it in the lock. If he wasn't going to come out the easy way he would have to come out the hard way. Growing up with so many people around had thought Naruto to stick up for himself.

The door opened with an easy click. He had to confess it wasn't the first time he picked a lock. Sakura's room for instance. Or on several occasions when Sasuke had locked him out of their room. And often when he forgot his key.

He opened the door with a swing but stopped. It wasn't Iruka standing in front of him. No. The person that was wearing a towel and only a towel, the person which had their back turned towards him at the moment while turning of the running water was absolutely not Iruka.

The girl turned around and stared at him with wide eyes. Her face quickly becoming red. Very red. Because she wore a towel. Only a towel. They just stood there staring at each other for a long time. Neither of them being able to move. Naruto couldn't do anything but stare. Than for less than a second his eyes moved. Wandered if you like to call it like that. Quickly up and down and as a reaction to that Hinata did the only thing she could at the moment. She screamed.

Naruto quickly turned around facing his back towards her for several reasons. One obviously because he didn't mean to stare at her like that. Two because he didn't want her to see the blood coming from his nose.

"Who screamed?! What happened?!" Sasuke, who had come running, asked. When noticing Naruto's and especially Hinata's state. He quickly turned around (His reflexes better than Naruto's or Hinata's had been.) and used his tissue to stop his nose from bleeding. "What did you do Dobe?!"

"I didn't do anything?! I swear! It was an accident!" He quickly turned around again. "Hinata it was an accident."

She screamed again and he realized his mistake. "I'm sorry for that too."

Hinata's voice like her entire body was shaky. "I-It's o-o-okay." She barely got out. "Could you p-please close the d-door?"

Sasuke kicked, still with his back towards her, the door gently closed. When it closed they both let out a breath while Sasuke muttered. "Dobe."

The rest of the day was… well awkward. When Iruka came home he asked what was going on but the only thing he got in return was three teenagers who immediately became red and Konohamaru raising his shoulders.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the end of the week (Sunday) everyone had already returned. They all didn't feel like school but were sort of glad the vacation was over. After all they were a family. Maybe a really big, noisy, weird family but a family none the less.

Everyone had already unpacked there stuff and it was around 6 in the afternoon when everyone was gathered in the living area. Exchanging what had happened in the holidays and stuff like that to everyone who hadn't heard it yet. Well everyone was gathered except for Tenten. Who no one really noticed was gone.

Tenten came back in the room, slightly flushed. "Euh… Hinata?"

"Yes?"

"There's someone here to see you?"

Everyone was silent for a minute. In all the years Hinata had been there she had never received a visitor yet.

"W-Who?" She asked surprised.

"I don't know." Tenten said. "Just some guy. But he's cute."

Naruto scoffed at this and Iruka raised an eyebrow. "Well Tenten what are you waiting for? Let him in."

Hinata stood up and waited for the mysterious person to enter. When he did she suddenly got a major headache. She quickly clamped her head in her hands.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked immediately standing up and supporting the girl who started to get very shaky.

Hinata's headache became stronger. Short flashed suddenly came in front of her eyes but she couldn't see anything. Like her mind was fighting it.

"Hinata?" Naruto asked again now worried as she continued to lean more and more on him. "Are you alright?"

"I…I…" She whispered. "Who are you?"

"You don't remember me?" The boy said. "Did you're brain lock me out, Hinata-sama?"

Her eyes shot open. "Neji-nii-san?"

Everybody looked confused as the boy nearly nodded.

"Okay everyone," Iruka said. "Let's all give these two some privacy."

Everyone left quickly. Sensing that these two needed some space.

"How…?"

"I was kept in a safe house. They thought if the killer found out that I survived and knew his true identity he would return. I didn't want to stay but I had no choice. Now that I'm finally 18 ******* I came to get you. Now that I'm an adult I got custody over you."

"I… I thought you were d-dead."

"They told me… I'm sorry. If there had been any way to have been with you I would've but I had no other choice. Everything will be different from now on. I'm not going to let us get separated again. I got a job on a boat and I convinced the owner too hire you as a help for the cook on board. We leave tomorrow morning. From now on you're not alone anymore. The family is finally together."

Everyone was waiting nervously in the hallway.

"Iruka who's that?" "I thought Hinata's family was dead?" "I thought she only had a sister." "He did look a lot like her." Everyone said at once.

"Be quiet everyone." Iruka said. "Look I don't know anything more than you. But if I have to guess that boy is Neji Hyuuga. Hinata's cousin."

"Hinata's cousin?" Tenten asked. "Shouldn't he be… you know… dead? They were all killed."

"I don't know. I guess we'll just have to be patient."

With that the door opened and both Hyuuga's stepped into the hallway.

"Iruka-san, could I talk to you for a minute?" Neji asked.

Iruka nodded and they disappeared in the living area.

The girls immediately crowded the poor girl.

"So? So?"

Hinata's eyes shined with happiness. "That was my cousin Neji. I thought he was dead but he had to stay in a safe-house. He got a job in the navy. He's going to take me with him and we'll finally be together again."

She was almost crushed by the girls. "Congratulations Hinata! We're so happy for you." Everyone covered her in questions and more so the poor girl had trouble under the great pressure.

At the back of the group next to a quiet Sasuke a chocked Naruto was standing. "No…No Hinata can't leave."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Hinata was standing at the front door with all of her suitcases just receiving a bone crushing hug from Ino. She had already said goodbye to everyone and some were even crying. Well there was one person she hadn't said goodbye too yet.

"S-Sasuke-kun, where is N-Naruto-kun?" She asked.

Sasuke looked away. "I'm sorry Hinata but I don't think Naruto's coming. He's having some trouble with you leaving."

"Oh" She said disappointed blinking away some tears. She looked up and faked a smile. "Well tell him I'll miss him."

The raven haired boy nodded.

"Hinata-sama, we're going to be late." Neji said from the car.

She nodded and stepped in the car still waving at her friends. The car started and she drove away. When they were almost out of the street Naruto came running out of the house.

"Hinata! Wait!"

She didn't hear or see him and her car made the turn.

"I'm sorry Naruto." Iruka said. "She's gone."

"No…" Naruto whispered. Than he began running as fast as he could.

He hadn't realized how much she meant to him. People often don't realize what they have until it's gone.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nearly a half hour later Naruto arrived at the harbor. He searched franticly for the boat. Than he saw it. It had already sailed.

"Hinata! Wait!" Naruto yelled as hard as he could.

"Naruto?" She whispered when she saw him standing on the harbor.

"Hinata! Don't go!"

"Naruto don't forget me!"

"I won't! Promise me you won't forget me! Ever!"

"I promise I'll be back! When I'm old enough I'll return! W-Wait for me!"

"I promise!" He yelled back. He noticed people staring at them. "Write me from everywhere!"

"I will!" It was getting harder to hear her and he knew that in a few seconds he wouldn't be able to see her anymore. He looked around nervously at the people on the harbor who were staring at him. He bit his lip swallowed and than screamed.

"I love you!"

There was a silence. Than she screamed back a very faint. "What?!"

He yelled it again but this time he couldn't even here her reply anymore. He was sure she couldn't have heard him either. He thought about yelling again but didn't. Instead he spent his last time just looking at her. The sea wind rushing through her hair as she yelled something he couldn't understand at him. He was pretty sure it was 'what?'. He savored this moment and took a picture in his mind. The last time he saw Hinata Hyuuga.

He didn't know how long he sat there. Even long after her boat had disappeared out of sight. He suddenly felt Iruka's hand on his shoulder and noticed it was already dark again. He was confused. Hadn't it been morning when Hinata left?

"It's okay Naruto." Iruka whispered. "Friends come and go in life. That's just the way life goes."

Naruto grinned. "That's not true Iruka. She's not gone. She said she'll be back. She promised."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was more than a year later when an older Naruto looked at his ceiling. Next to him was his box filled with post cards. They were truly from everywhere. She had said they were going to go to England next. They would be staying there for 6 months. He wanted to write letters back but he didn't have an address. She never mentioned one and he couldn't ask it.

He had waited for the next letter for over 2 weeks.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled from downstairs. "You have a post card."

He quickly rushed downstairs and took the post card from Sakura. On the cover was the beautiful landscape of England. He wasn't really that interested in it. He'd rather have if she sent some pictures from herself for once. He wanted to see she was doing alright. He quickly turned the post card and looked at the back ground.

'_Dear Naruto,_

_We've been in England for almost two weeks now. I'm in love. His name is Charles. He works in the hotel we're staying at. He's so charming. I've never been happier._

_Hinata'_

His heart shattered. He read the post card over and over again until he heard Sakura's voice.

"Hey look there's a picture."

She showed him the picture and he studied it. On the picture were six men. In neat letters that Naruto recognized as her handwriting names were written above there heads. Apparently Hinata had been the one who had taken the picture as she wasn't on it herself.

He recognized all of the names from previous cards as the people who also worked on the boat. All except the person in the middle who's name was apparently Charles.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a short sunny day when Naruto turned 18. He was disappointed. He had always gotten a card from Hinata on his birthday. Since they were little. When he turned seventeen and she was already traveling she had sent him a card and a present from god knows where but this year however he had received nothing. She hadn't sent a card in over a month.

Though she seemed to have forgotten about him he never had forgotten about her. He often looked at her post cards. He used to look forward to them.

It was eight at night when Iruka told him to take the trash out. He muttered something about it being his birthday but eventually gave in and did what was asked.

He dragged the heavy bag outside and when he looked up he saw the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

Right in front of him an older, prettier but still familiar Hinata Hyuuga.

He couldn't breathe or talk. He was just frozen.

"Happy Birthday N-Naruto-kun." She said with a blush on her face. "I told you I would be back and I finally returned."

She had grown up to become so beautiful. Even though she still covered herself with baggy clothes. She was holding a small present. Neatly wrapped in silver paper.

He quickly ran towards her and hugged her. The present soon lied forgotten on the ground.

"I knew you'd be back. I missed you so much." He said before putting the tomato-headed girl down.

"I m-missed you too." She said blushing.

She picked the present up from the ground and gave it to him.

He gratefully took it and opened it to find a small charm.

"It's a good luck charm. It's from Sweden. It's supposed to bring happiness and good fortune."

He stared at it. "Thanks Hinata. But I really don't need it. You being here already brings so more happiness to me than any present ever could give me."

She smiled and blushed.

"Hinata? You're not leaving again are you?"

"N-No."

"What about Neji?"

"He'll keep sending me post cards. He was sad that I wanted to leave but I don't want to travel anymore. I just want to stay here from now on."

He smiled. She couldn't believe how happy he was to hear that. "And what about Charles?" He said trying to hide his jealousy.

"We're just friends."

"I thought you loved him?"

"I t-thought that too but it didn't t-take me long to f-figure out that I d-didn't."

He sighed in relief. "I'm sorry but I have to say that I'm glad about that."

She looked at him confused.

"Than I can finally do what I should've done the first day I met you." He leaned forward and kissed her. He didn't need to say anything else. His kiss expressed it all. All his feelings. She could feel how much he loved her and yearned for her, how passionate and filled with lust the kiss was. It was hot and it showed just how much he had missed her. She had trouble staying on her legs. But she managed to nervously kiss him back.

It had taken long. Longer than it should have but eventually everything was as it should be.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stupid ending I know. I have a problem with endings. If I find a better ending I'll change it. Or you guys could give me some advice. A sad ending? Maybe I'll seen.

At the beginning I wanted this to be a sad story. I failed. Poor me. -.-

I wrote this story in like 1 day or something? But I didn't know if I should upload it.

*** He's talking about comic books**

**** I have a friend like that -.-' What about me? Don't I deserve attention?**

***** I know that if Hinata's 15/16 Neji can't be 18 but in this story he is.**


End file.
